


Come Back To Me

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: Was given the request: Could you write a oneshot in which Rook is made to believe Ben died? It could be an illusion or just fake camera footage.





	Come Back To Me

“We will find him, Magister Tennysen,” Rook said softly but with a determined steeliness to his voice even as he tried to comfort the Plumber’s leader. It had been a very long and trying week as they searched. All leads had only led to dead ends and with each passing second the alien’s fear and desperation grew. He had to keep hope that his missing partner was alright. It was all he had at the moment.

——— Start of the week———-

Rook had gotten stuck with monitor duty, something that his human partner Ben couldn’t stop teasing him about over the com. Their talking during his shift wasn’t really against the rules but the Revonnahgander did try to keep it to a minimum if he could. So far the shift had been an easy one, with nothing really happening, and Ben was entertaining at least as he told him about all the various plot points and a few game glitches in the newest Sumo Slammers game.

“And I’m telling you that even if you jump and angle off that crate there’s just no way that you can reach that ledge.”  
“And have you consulted those magazines you humans use to get around such difficulties in your video games,” Rook asked patiently, secretly amused by Ben’s slight whining.  
“No I havn’t tried,” the omnitrix wearer said sounding a tad offended, “I’m the master of Sumo Slammers! I can beat one lousy jump challenge!….. Do you think a cheat mag would help?”

The slight smirk that tilted up Rook’s lip was a thing of pure mischief as he went to respond, “Well it does seem your best option at the moment if you believe the game to be too hard for your ‘master skills.’ “  
“Hey now, I can totally…,” whatever Ben was trying to say was cut off to the sounds of sudden static and breaks of explosions.  
Shooting up to his feet, Rook looked panic at the screens as he shouted out his partner’s name. His hands flying across the keys as he tried to determine the human’s location in the city and local accounts of what was happening. Right as he called out a dispatch unit to head into the city a faint garbled voice sounded.

”..rrr…rroookk?”  
“Ben!" Rook’s elation at hearing his friend’s voice was greatly overshadowed at the breathy and slight gurgle type sound that Ben’s voice had. He needed to keep hearing his partner’s voice. He needed to know he was alright and to let Ben know help was on the way. "Ben, listen to me. There is a Plumbers unit in route to your location. What is happening? Ben?”

The sound of strained breathing was all that answered him until the com went silent and the signal to Ben’s watch was cut. When the Plumbers arrived all that was found had been a large firey crater and a large amount of blood that was later tested and proven to belong to Ben Tennyson.  
—————————————-

A month. It had been a month with no signs of Ben’s body. Rook shook in a mix of self blame and rage. He had been talking to Ben. He could have done something, anything more to help him. Maybe then his partner would still be here. The other plumbers didn’t want to talk around him. Magister Tennyson said they all still wanted to hope that Ben was alive, but with each passing day it was obvious that everyone was doubting. Rook himself even wanted to hope… but with no signs, not a single clue, even he was starting to doubt the lifelihood of his friend being found.

“Rook,” The familiar voice of Ben’s grandfather called out and the alien stopped to look at him. It was obvious that the elderly human was worried but trying so hard to believe that his grandson could overcome anything and come back to them just like he had always done. Putting a hand on the Revonnahgander’s shoulder, Max said softly, “You’re on outer perimeter patrol. Getting out for a bit might do you some good and there’s a questionable ship slowly heading towards Earth. We don’t believe there’s any danger but it’s still a good idea to check it out.”

Nodding his head in acceptance, Rook agreed to the mission before leaving Max in the hallway and making his way towards his truck. As he started up the engine’s and set the controls to flying mode the alien did the best he could to ignore the open, empty spot on the other side of the seat. With ease he flew to the set coordinates and waited, and sure enough a beaten up space vessel, what looked to have been at one point a cargo vessel of some kind was casually drifting in space. He began doing a quick scan of the vessel and gave pause. There was one life form detected.

“Rook Blonko to Plumber’s base.”  
“This is Plumber’s Base. Go ahead.”  
“I have found the ship. It is greatly damaged and I do not believe it will do any harm to the planet’s surface. It will most likely burn up in the atmosphere. There is however a detected life signal aboard. I will investigate.”  
“Understood, Rook. Proceed with caution.”

Setting his controls to autopilot, Rook made his way to the back of the truck to suit up for a quick space walk into the whole riddled ship. Once closer, even if a passing glance, the alien noted the great deal of damage to the mystery ship’s hull. Holes ripped through the vessel, scorch marks showing laser fire, and no real power that could be seen outside, though once inside Rook frowned as he nearly tripped over a large cable. Hesitantly, he decided to follow where it went.

As he walked down the corridor more cables began to appear and with curious glance Rook determined them to be power cables. They must be diverting all the power of the ship towards one central location. Slowly, Rook crept through the ship until he came across a single door. Upon looking at his plumber’s badge, that was connected to his truck’s computers, he was able to guess that the life form was inside this sealed room. Not wishing to cause harm if the being was friendly, Rook knocked on the door. 

Suddenly a large hiss sounded and a crackle of energy passed over his skin, causing his fur to stand on end, as much to his shock a air tight force field formed just past him and slowly the door began to creak open. On edge, Rook brought his proto-tool up to his shoulder, ready to defend himself if needed. Suddenly a hand grabbed the door frame. A very human hand.

As a very familiar head of hair became visible, Rook’s proto tool dropped to the ground as he lost all sense of everything. There leaning heavily in the doorway of a battered and barely holding on space vessel was a heavily bandaged but smiling Ben Tennyson. A very much alive Ben 10. That familiar face was smiling at him even if it was tired and it wasn’t until the human’s voice spoke that Rook was believing what he was seeing was real.   
“Hey, partner. Miss me?”  
“BEN!” The revonnahgander lunged forward, his arms moving to grab the human and pull him into a hug. “Ben… you’re alright. You’re alive." 

His frame shook from barely contained emotion and Ben simply let his arms wrap around his partner in return and just held on. Rook could care less about his language at the moment as he held the human tight. “Don’t ever worry me like that again, Ben,” he said in a soft voice, his arms holding Ben more snugly as he nuzzled the shorter male’s hair. He didn’t miss the way Ben relaxed against him and settled against his taller frame or the faint peaceful smile. “Not ever leaving you again, Blonko,” his voice said softly.


End file.
